


A College Kids Guide to Viktuuri

by imapirahana98



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College Kids watching the Craziness that is Viktuuri, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, fangirling, yoi remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/pseuds/imapirahana98
Summary: The only thing Marie was looking forward to that day was watching the Grand Prix Final- Free Program.Everyone was looking forward to it. Who knew what could happen when Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki were competing on the same ice together?





	A College Kids Guide to Viktuuri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undermyumbreon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [V_nikiforov Posted a New Photo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326727) by [undermyumbreon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon). 



Marie was not having a good day. First of all 8 a.m. college classes were the worst. Especially when it was a calculus class, it was a Saturday and you had a three hour midterm. 

 

See what she’s saying? The worst.

 

At least she had the Grand Prix Final to look forward to tonight. 

 

She walked out of the lecture hall in a daze, turning her phone back on as her brain tried to reboot from ‘Calculus test mode’. Maybe she would go skating later... that always helped her clear her head.

 

Marie didn’t skate a lot anymore, she had to say goodbye to her dreams of being a professional figure skater when the shin splints became too painful every time she landed a jump. But she still loved the feeling of moving over the smooth ice, the cool recycled air freezing her lungs as she danced along to whatever song was playing.

 

As she walked to the bus stop she texted Yukihiko, her closest friend in the skating world.

 

Sent:  _ You ready for tonight? _

 

Received:  _ You know it!! _

 

Received:  _ Meeting up at 8 right? Your house? _

 

Sent:  _ Yup! See you soon! _

 

Sent:  _ BTW can you bring some chips? I have salsa but nothing else… _

 

Received:  _ Sure! TTFN _

 

Marie relaxed a little as she boarded the bus. At least her calculus final was over, now all she had to do was sit back and relax. She plugged in her headphones, loading up her after test playlist that consisted of a weird mixture between relaxing classical songs and emo songs. Yeah it was a little weird, but it did a good job of reflecting her mental state in that moment.

 

As the bus turned a corner, her phone buzzed with a tweet notification:

 

**475 likes**

**V_nikiforov** Getting ready for tonight! Is it bad that I’m cheering more for my fiance than I am for myself?~ #grandprixfinal #Vancouver #katsukiyuuri

View all 4 comments

1 MINUTE AGO

 

She smiled, clicking on the tweet to look at the attached photo of Yuuri stretching in the background while Victor held up a victory sign, smiling widely.

 

Gosh they were so cute together. 

 

She was so happy that her long time idol was finally reaching his potential, helped along by one of the skaters she most looked up too. And they were in love with each other? It sounded more fake than real to her, but she would be happily cheering them on.

 

Marie pulled on the small yellow chord to let the driver know the next stop was her stop. As the bus slowed, she stood, shouldering her backpack and stepping out with a shouted “Thank you!”

 

She walked the ten minutes it took her to get back to her small apartment, and sighed happily as she toed off her shoes, dropped her keys and backpack and proceeded to faceplant her bed. 

 

Aw adulthood. What magnificent beauty.

 

“Sooooooo how’d the midterm go?” Her roommate Tori asked, looking over from where they sat at the desk. 

 

“Ugh.” Marie replied.

 

Tori laughed, going back to their computer and starting to play Overwatch once more. “Oh I can relate to that! Just think, six more weeks and you never have to take calculus ever again.”

 

“Ugggghhhhhhhh.”

 

Tori laughed again, fully focusing back on their game now.

 

Marie sighed, knowing that they were right. Just six more weeks and the hell that was calculus would all be over. She reluctantly pushed herself up, going to take a shower and then planning to take a nap for the next few hours to just take a break  and recharge her battery for tonight.

 

                                     ~~~~~~~

 

Marie rolled her eyes in fake annoyance as Yukihiko did their ‘Secret Knock’, indicating that she was here. Marie set down the spatula she had been using to stir the chicken and opened the door for her.

 

“Hey!” Yukihiko exclaimed, giving her a hug and making herself comfortable in the apartment. Yukihiko had been over so many times for these late night skate sessions that she practically knew the place like her own. 

 

“Tacos will be ready in about ten minutes, just in time for the singles men free program! Would you mind grabbing the salsa and some napkins?”

 

Marie could hear Yukihiko moving to grab everything. Ten minutes later she sat down with a plate full of tacos as the two hosts began going over all of the skaters stats.

 

_ “-and my my we are in for a treat today! The faceoff that everyone has been looking forward too is finally here and it is a BIG one!” _

 

_ “That’s right Emily. Five time Grand Prix Champion Viktor Nikiforov head to head with his student and fiance, fellow skater Yuuri Katsuki. Katsuki won silver at last years Grand Prix and Gold in Worlds with the help of Nikiforovs coaching. There’s no telling how today will end. It is shaping up to be a truly exciting day! Let’s take a look at the skaters as they warm up.” _

 

They crunch down into their tacos as the skaters are shown warming around the ice.

 

Viktor is talking to Yuuri by the boards, both of them in skates. Yuuri nods along to what Viktor is saying, then turns and starts to practice some parts of his own program.

 

Then Viktor turns to his own coach, Yakov, listening to his own instructions now. 

 

Marie has no idea how Viktor was managing being a coach and a competitive figure skater at the same time, but he was certainly still in the running considering he had made it to the Grand Prix.

 

After eight minutes, the bell sounds letting the skaters know their practice time was up. 

 

Viktor and Yuuri skate to the exit hand in hand talking and laughing as they do. 

 

It was nice seeing Yuuri so relaxed, he was normally very tense and quiet before competitions, but it was clear that Viktor helped to take some of the anxiousness away. 

 

_ “These are the scores from the short program yesterday. In last place we have Young-joo Nguyen who after a bad fall was able to paritally recover and get a score of 76.52. Yuri Plisetsky, though seeming to struggle a bit with the finer details of his skate, had an overall strong performance, ending with a 95.29. Otabek Altin edged him out of the fourth place position with a 95.45. Jean-Jacques Leroy ended with a 97.8. Yuuri Katsuki is in second with 101.2, a comfortable spot for the skater. And lastly we have Viktor Nikiforov with a score of 102.3. Nikiforov is no stranger to being the man to beat, and Katsuki is notorious for making comebacks. With such a small gap between points, there’s no telling who will come out on top of this Grand Prix Final!” _

 

The banner showing the skaters scores fades away to show Young-joo Nguyen skating out to center ice, readying for his skate.

 

                            ~~~~~

 

Forty-five minutes later, and it’s Yuuri’s turn. Yuri Plistesky secured a medal for himself already, with Jean Jacques two points after him, and Otabek six points behind. Young-joo did his best, but there was already such a large point gap, it was too difficult to make up. 

 

As Yuuri talked quietly to Victor on the side, Marie couldn’t help the feeling of excitement coursing through her. Yuuri was a beautiful skater with a clear background in ballet. You could see it in the way he danced elegantly all the way to his fingertips. How he held his posture, and flowed gracefully from move to move.

 

Yuuri leaned forward, pecking a surprised looking Victor on the lips. Yukihiko and Marie laughed at the shocked expression Victor wore, coupled by Yuuri’s smirk as skated backwards to start his warm up lap.

 

Soon enough he came to a stop in the middle of the rink. And the music began. 

 

Marie had already seen this program before from the other Grand Prix competitions, and yet she still found herself entranced. Even if Yuuri hadn’t already explained that he was telling the story of his evolving feelings for Victor, it would have been clear in the way he moved. 

 

The beginning was like a revelation, finding something new and amazing and slowly falling in love with it. Then the middle turned to a frantic energy, chasing after something and becoming lost and confused along the way as he tried to find and fight for himself while still chasing after the thing he loved. The ending always brought tears to her eyes, the franticness turned to an explosive power. Jumps and spins and big controlled sweeps over the ice showing how that love changed into something new and stable. How Yuuri grew strong with a bit of a helping hand, and learned that the power he was desperately searching for was already a part of him. He finished with a flourish on one knee like a marriage proposal, hands cupped in front of him held out towards Victor. 

 

The crowd exploded into cheers, Yukihiko and Marie included as they jumped with shouted cheers.

 

“OH MY GOSH THAT WAS AMAZING!!”

 

“DID YOU SEE THAT?! DID YUURI REALLY JUST PROPOSE TO VICTOR?! AGAIN?!”

 

“OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!”

 

The camera panned over to Viktor who was throwing off his own skate guards and sprinting across the ice towards Yuuri. Not exactly professional, but hey! Victor was next up on the ice anyway right?

 

They collided in a happy spin, Victor crushing their mouths together as they whipped around.

 

The crowd seemed to get even louder somehow, cheering as Yuuri and Victor gazed at each other. Yuuri suddenly seemed to realize what he just did looking down sheepishly. The smile on his face proved he didn’t regret it one bit though. 

 

Eventually, they skated back towards the exit, towards a furious looking Yakov. 

 

Marie would have been worried if that expression was on any other skaters coach, but she had grown up watching the Victor-Yakov interactions. If past experience said anything, it was that the redder the face of Yakov the better Victor did. A strange correlation to be sure, but one that had been proven time and time again. 

 

Yuuri slipped on his skate guards, meeting up with one of his older coaches Minako who he walked with to the Kiss and Cry. Before he went fully though, he shouted at Victor “GANBA!”

 

Victor looked over from where he was being yelled at and smiled, before focusing on Yakov once more. 

 

Yuuri scores were read out a minute later, 210.33. Then it was Victor’s turn to compete.

 

Victor skated out, head down and eyes closed as he did a large slow lap. 

 

He used to have a different preskate ritual, but he once explained in a Facebook Live session that taking a slow lap with his eyes closed gave him a minute to focus on himself. Making the mental transition from coach to student is hard, and if he wants to give his best to Yuuri then he has to take a moment for himself. 

 

The rink is quiet, most people there knowing what he is doing and giving him the time to focus.

 

He then opens his eyes, lifts his chin, game face on, and skates to center ice.

 

Victor’s skate is similar in theme, but much different than Yuuri’s. It starts out harsh, sharp erratic movements accompanied by the fast and high pitched strings of the violin. His story represented his own journey through skating. He had been picked out as a prodigy from a young age, put into one of the best training centers in the world and worked relentlessly to improve. To become the best. A low horn joins the violins, adding a sombre underlying theme to it all. The frantic energy slows, and it seems as though Victors whole body is being dragged down by the pressure put on him. Low spins, and deeper knee bends accentuating it. Then a small high tinkling of piano notes come in. Barely noticeable at first, then growing louder and louder until it couldn’t be dismissed. There’s a crescendo, and suddenly the piano is LOUD, taking over the music entirely. The horn stops, and the violins seem to quiet and slow down. 

 

Victor jumps like the chains that have been holding him back are broken. It’s like he’s floating across the ice as he performs an intricate step sequence, no doubt influenced by Yuuri’s teachings. 

 

As the piece crescendos once more, Victor transitions into a spin, moving from low to high in a burst of energy. The music trickles off into a smooth duet between the piano and violin as Victor comes to a slow spinning stop. 

 

It ends, Victor breathing hard from the difficulty. The crowd explodes once more, and Yuuri is cheering wildly from the Kiss and Cry. 

 

Victor takes a moment to catch his breath, finally straightening to smile and wave to the crowd. He bows, making his way over to the exit and slipping his skate guards on. Yuuri is hovering behind Yakov, giving Victor a hug as soon as he’s off the ice. 

 

Marie and Yukihiko sit anxiously waiting for the scores to come in. Yuuri already surpassed Plisetsky’s score by five points, and everyone knows it’s going to be close. The TV is replaying the jumps and spins from Victor’s skate, waiting for the judges score to be tallied. The jumps fade away, the screen instead showing Yuuri, Victor, and Yakov sitting in the kiss and cry together.

 

_ “The scores for Victor Nikiforov for the Free Program.” _

 

_ “205.20 Victor Nikiforov is in second place.” _

 

Victor jumps up with a shout pulling Yuuri up in his arms and spinning him in a circle. 

 

_ “And you can see here that Victor Nikiforov is ecstatic with that score. Some of you at home may be asking yourself why he would be celebrating, but the man who won gold, Yuuri Katsuki, is his fiance and student. Even in second place, it seems that Victor Nikiforov has won gold.” _

 

Marie can’t help the tears in her eyes as Yuuri starts to cry as well. Even if she couldn’t achieve her dream of being a professional figure skater, seeing her idol finally win after all of that hard work is a gratifying feeling. Even if she couldn’t achieve one of her dreams, she has so many others yet to achieve.

 

~~~~~

 

They stay up to watch the podium ceremony, and the interviews and by the time it’s all over it’s two a.m. Yukihiko takes the comfy couch, with Marie stumbling back to bed and falling asleep with a wide smile. 

 

Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

In the morning she wakes up to a screech from Yukihiko.

 

Thankfully Tori is already up, blinking over at the ear splitting sound.

 

“You think there’s another spider?” They ask offhandedly.

 

Marie groans, getting out of bed blearily. She wasn’t a morning person ok?

 

She’s about to open the door when it bangs open with a frantic Yukihiko shoving her phone into Marie’s face.

 

“Wuh, what?” She asks, taking the phone and letting her eyes adjust.

 

Instagram is pulled up on the screen, and she takes a moment to absorb the image before screeching as well.

 

“OH MY GOSH”

 

“I KNOW RIGHT?!”

 

“OH MY GOSH”

 

It was a picture of the famous bachelor, the one and only Viktor Nikiforov, with drool sliding down his chin as he slept. Arms and legs spread out randomly, sheets a mess with half of them off the bed and half of them on. 

 

And the best part? The caption.

 

**2,354 likes**

 

**Y_KatsukiOfficial** Finally… I can get married to this #hotmess. @v_nikiforov #igotstuckwithhim #sleepingbeauty #GrandPrixFinal

View all 45 comments

3 HOURS AGO

 

“Please tell me this actually real.” Marie pleads, already going towards her phone to follow the account if it really is Yuuri.

 

“It is! Victor posted a photo of him last night, and I think this is Yuuri’s way of getting back at him while also getting to say he gets to marry that.”

 

Marie swipes open her phone, tapping on the Instagram notification from V_nikiforov.

 

**20,437 likes**

**V_nikiforov** We can get married now~ #trophyhusband #goldmedal #katsukiyuuri

View all 682 comments

9 HOURS AGO

 

The picture showed a shy Yuuri, wearing the gold medal, Victor’s tracksuit, and old blue flower crown. 

 

Marie taped the ‘view all comments’ link

 

**Nbchannibalopinions** Ok but seriously? You guys are so cute and supportive of each other! I love that :)

 

**Undermyumbreon** Your skates yesterday were beautiful!! Congrats on being a trophy husband Victor!

  
  


Marie hits the comment adding her own congratulatory remark. 

 

She was so happy for Yuuri. He had struggled and fought his way to the top, getting his celebrity crush along the way and managed to make his own happy ending.

 

Well if he could do that, then why couldn’t she? Maybe not in the same way, but she was working hard, doing her best, and one day she would get there.

 

She just had to get through these six weeks of calculus first. 

 

Ugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an outsiders POV based on undermyumbreon's story that I thought was really cute and fluffy! I've always liked fics that were taken from a media point of view and tried my hand at it. This was my first time writing a fic styled like this so I had a lot of fun trying something new! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
